Learning How to Love Once More
by CrystalRangerPink
Summary: The Shields family are all ninjas. One was placed in a pysh facility since she was a young child and held their like a prisoner. Now released she must figure out how to repair bonds long broken and understand how to love again...
1. Default Chapter

**Basic Statistics**

Name: Kiana Shields

**Age:21  
Hometown: **

**Current Residence: Blue Bay Harbor  
Occupation: **college

**Birth order:** 3rd

**Significant Others (describe relationship): **Likes Shane a lot. Met him at Storm Chargers while picking up her sister Helen. They hit it off right away once introduced.

**Physical Characteristics:  
Height: 5'8  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Glasses or contact lenses? No  
Skin color: bronze  
Character's short-term goals in life: to get to know Shane more...  
Character's long-term goals in life:Stay a way from her sister McKenna at all costs.**

**Scene where character first appears: First Chapter**

Background History:

Kiana strongly dislikes McKenna for various reasons. That sprouts disinterest in building a bond between her sister and her.

**Basic Statistics**

Name: Van Shields

**Age:24  
Hometown: **

**Current Residence: Blue Bay Harbor  
Occupation: Ninja Instructor/ Doctor of psychology.**

**Talents/Skills: arguing **

**Birth order:** Oldest (1st)

**Physical Characteristics:  
Height: 6'1  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Glasses or contact lenses? No  
Skin color: Bronze  
Hobbies: Ninja...he's a teacher at the Thunder Academy.  
How the Character is Involved in the Story:**

**He's the one who decides to move the family to Blue Bay Harbor upon his sister's return.**

**Scene where character first appears:**

Background History:

Van lived a structured life until he had to put his youngest sister away in a hospital b/c she tried to commit suicide. He went on with his life and got degrees in psychology and was/is a teacher at the thunder academy. Now he must decide whom McKenna must live with...him or their other sister Helen. His problem is McKenna's outbursts might disrupt Devi and Kali's training and structured living so he sends them to live with Helen.

**Basic Statistics  
Name:** Helen Shields

**Age:23 **

**Hometown:**

**Current Residence: Blue Bay Harbor   
Occupation: film producer **

**Birth order: 2nd**  
Physical Characteristics:  
Height:5'6  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Blonde

**Educational Background: Film **

**How the Character is Involved in the Story  
Scene where character first appears: **

**Background History:**

**Helen's parents died in a fire when she was seven. She left when she was eighteen to pursue her career in filming. Recently she got referred back to Blue Bay Harbor and, she owns her own apartment there.**

**Also, Helen is Kelly's friend for the past decade. Helen recently moved back for another reason, to assist her family with a new decision concerning their sibling McKenna. Helen now works part time with Kelly and they share lots of stories about their times when they played softball together. Helen and Cam hit it off right away because of their intelligence capacity.**

**Basic Statistics  
Name:** Devi Shields

**Age: 18  
Nationality: Karovan/Earth  
Hometown: **

**Current Residence: Blue Bay Harbor   
Occupation: ninja student, HS student **

**Talents/Skills: Annoying Shane with strong enthusiasm**

**Birth order:** 4th

**Physical Characteristics:**

Height:5'6   
Eye Color: BlueHair Color: Blonde  
Educational Background: High School 

**How the Character is Involved in the Story **

**Background History: Carefree and reckless Devi isn't afraid to take on a challenge or Shane.  
Scene where character first appears: **1st chapter

**Basic Statistics**

Name: Kali Shields

**Age: **18  
Nationality:  
Hometown:

**Current Residence:   
Occupation: **

**Birth order:** **5th (a couple minutes behind Devi)  
Physical Characteristics:  
Height:5'6  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Educational Background: **

**How the Character is Involved in the Story  
**

Background History: When Kali was two, a devastating fire killed her parents. She now lives with her uptight brother and balances between school and ninja training. Kali, is the patient one while her counter part is more carefree. (Kali and Devi are twins)

**Scene where character first appears: 1st Chapter**

**Basic Statistics  
Name:** McKenna Shields

**Age: **17  
Hometown:

**Current Residence: Blue Bay Harbor  
Occupation: High School **

**Birth order: 6th **  
Physical Characteristics:   
Height:5'3  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Black  
Educational Background: 11**th grade **

**How the Character is Involved in the Story **

**Background History: Eleven years ago McKenna said she started having weird dreams that she was talking to her parents. A year later she attempted to commit suicide. Now finally released from her prison she comes back to a family that has gone on without her and prefers to leave her in the dust. With no love for so long can she ever learn to trust someone again...**

**Scene where character first appears: 2 Chapter**


	2. Chapter One

At the end of the long day of teaching his students Shane was ready for a break. He stood there with his friends Tori and Dustin as they waved to Devi and Kali and all the others who dropped with exhaustion.

"Man don't ever do that again." Devi gave them a glare but it immediately was replaced with a wry grin.

He let out a discreet laugh, just as quickly straightening up. Tori and Dustin's eyes glinted with mirth.

"Dude we saw that." Dustin teased lightly. Then someone walked from the receiving end of the portal. The teens turned their heads to see who it was. Shane nearly grinned from sea to sea at the person heading in their direction.

"Hey Kiana!" Dustin yelled. He roughed up Shane's hair. "Your girlfriend's coming." Dustin had to dodge Shane's playful punch. Midway Shane thought the better of it and ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it up.

Kiana Shields was a twenty-one-year-old college student who stood at about five feet and eight inches tall. She had short, cropped, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The blue eyes are what gave her away as a Shields. The Shields was a family like the Watanabe's who were thick within the ninja system. After completing her training Kiana decided to end it to go to college. Kiana had met Shane a couple months ago at Storm Chargers while picking up her sister Helen.

Kiana face didn't hold a grin as she slowly came up to the trio. Immediately Shane knew that something was terribly wrong. Not caring who was watching he gave her a hug and asked:

"What's wrong? What happened?" His voice full of concern. Tori and Dustin and Shane gave each other glances as they then listened to Kiana.

"It's about my sis-"

Kiana was interrupted by fits of giggles. Devi and Kali came up racing one another.

"Kiana!" They screamed in delight, "you're early" They both remarked then Devi saw that look on her sister's face.

"All right" sighing, " who do I have to straighten out this time." Devi's blonde hair was placed in a messy up-do as she folded her arms. Attempting to be menacing.

Shane decided to ignore Devi's rash comment.

"It's okay you can tell us." Kali the more reserved one gently asked.

"Your sister is coming home." Kiana's eyes watered at the mere suggestion of McKenna. Forgetting that the twins, Devi and Kali, would most likely not even remember her.

"Huh?" Kali and Devi remarked, "Helen's been home for a couple months . . . maybe you missed the memo." Devi kidded and Kali jabbed her in the stomach. An exasperated expression plastered on her oval face.

"Hush..."

Kiana closed her eyes a moment, letting Shane hold her up as a support beam. She finally opened them.

"It's about McKenna, she's coming home."

Tori and Dustin held questioned faces. Looks of concern past all of the circled group. Devi scratched her head, slightly confused.

"I thought she was not ever allowed to come home." Kali argued painfully. Now on the brink of tears herself. Devi gave her arm a squeeze.

"Could be worse, she could still be a witch. I bet she's calmed down since then." Devi's enthusiasm never ceased to amaze the troupe. Even more was her belief that everyone deserved a second chance.

Helen didn't respond as she was not about to influence her younger siblings but the other adults knew how much Helen despised McKenna. To Helen, McKenna was just a traitor.

Shane held her in his arms, explaining every thing would be all right in the end as Dustin chased Devi and Kali to keep their minds off their long lost sister.

Tori brushed her hair out of her way. She glanced up at Helen.

"When did you find out?"

"When the hospital called . . . I left a message on Van's cell phone. We'll have to start packing Devi and Kali because I won't allow her to stay with me. Helen is gone all the time finishing up her new film about spring/summer sports or whatever for Kelly... And if she is not doing that she is with Kelly all the time. Van's the only person who can stand her in the family-tolerate I mean-So I guess they'll have to move in with me. So he can babysit her..."

She shrugged lightly. There was no perfect solution this was a gigantically, frightening, surprise.

Dustin who was running by called out:

"Dude we got a spare room if you need her to bunk with me and my dad. He'd be totally cool about it."

Kiana nodded her head. Eyes filling up with hope.

"If that would be possible I would love it. As it is, it would probably only be temporary. Are you sure?"

Kiana knew better than to put this sort of baggage on people she cared about. After practically growing up with Dustin, Tori and Shane she did not feel like causing them grief. But they were in an abrupt bind.

Dustin stopped moving and rubbed his hand over his hair.

"Ya-" Dustin's words were cut off as he got tackled by Devi. She squealed in delight as Dustin tickled her till she gave in. After a minute he resumed, " it wouldn't be a hassle, don't worry bout it. Dad'll love the new experience. I'll call him right now."

He took his cell phone out of his bag and dialed his home number. After five minutes of chatting with his dad they both came to the same conclusion.

"Dude, we can even pick her up from the place. When's she getting out?" His grin holding the puzzle of Kiana's hope together. He stashed his cell back in his bag. Glad to help out a good friend. Plus he had never met McKenna and no one talked about her. It would be interesting to see how she would fit in with the rest of them. If she was anything like the rest of her family.

Kiana lit up like a Christmas tree, she unwrapped herself from her boyfriend and gave Dustin a quick hug.

"Thanks, you're awesome. She's coming from Ireland. Her plane will arrive at 1pm tomorrow...is that too soon for you?"

Dustin shook his head quickly, giving his friend reassurance.

"No way. It's fine, dude, don't worry."

Kali, pulled him aside and gave him quite a long list of instructions about how to take care of her sister. Kali, to Dustin, seemed more upset about leaving her friend/teacher with her sister than she had about having McKenna back.

Slowly, the six made their way out of the portal and to Kiana's car. In order to say good bye to the Shields. When they got there, the teens piled in Kiana's car. Kiana gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"I'll call you." He said, "you'll have a message waiting as soon as you get home."

The thought-made Kiana smile, "I'll beep ya back when I get a chance. I have to make sure Helen and Van know of this new development. Plus that Dustin's helping us out until we get set on track."

"Don't worry so much. We got your back." Shane explained trying to ease the pain.

After another farewell kiss, Kiana got in the car too. Shane shut her door and she started the car up. Pulling out of the driveway...


	3. Surprises and explanations

_**Chapter Two**_

Hunter called Dustin early that morning. When Dustin did not answer, he got dressed snatched a donut and drove over to his friend's house. Twenty minutes later he was driving up the driveway and turning the car off. Getting out, he paused making sure he had his cell with him as he walked up the sidewalk and rang the door bell. Someone moved over and unlocked the door. Pulling it open.

Hunter gave Dustin's father a smile. Fumbling with his newspaper as Hunter tossed it to him.

Dustin's Dad gave a 'thank you' nod and gestured for Hunter to proceed into the house.

Hunter's slow steps revealed his tiredness.

"He's not up yet but hey you and I can talk while we wait for my lazy son to get up."

Hunter burst into a bright-laughter.

"I hear ya. But yeah so you been keeping up with your riding?" Hunter asked as he sat down on the couch in the living room. Dad following suit.

"Course . . . you? I heard you got into that Academy or University place . . . what's its name . . . ?" Dustin's Dad fumbled with the right name of the college Hunter had wanted to attend.

"CSU." Hunter offered after a moment. He blushed slightly. He hadn't meant for the world to know he'd been accepted into, "California State University. It's got all that I want in a college. I am just not totally prepared to leave at the moment. Plus I am waiting to hear word from my bro. You remember Blake? He went pro so I want to make sure that he knows where I am and I know where he is. That way if he breaks his neck I'll know where to find him and, kill him for it."

"Right, right. Well that's great for him. I am thrilled to see any of you three boys motocrossing."

Another pause was made as the distinct sound of an alarm blaring and a body crashing to the floor was heard.

"Must be my son. Only he crashes that hard." A shared chuckle as the two stood from their comfortable spots. "You want some coffee?" Holding his own cup that needed a refill. He made his way to the doorway of the kitchen.

"That'd be great."

"All right then follow me. Dustin'll be rushin' in hear in no time. I am making him a cup too."

"Oh so it's you who makes him hyper with all that caffeine." Hutner teased, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and starting to fill his own. He handed it to Dustin's Dad and then went for the sugar and cream.

"Dude! I gotta go. We're going to be late." Dustin rushed in. Hair totally askew and struggling with his favorite yellow shirt. He combed his fingers through his hair in a rush. His Dad handed him the prepared travel cup of coffee, "thanks Dad."Sipping it, then blowing on his burned lip.

"Careful it's hot." Hunter couldn't help but exclaim. Pulling his keys out of his back pocket.

"Dude, I am so not a morning person." Was his answer, ungracefully he jammed socks and shoes in a bag, "you drive, let's go."

Hunter started forward.

"Thanks Mr. Brooks." He remarked, referring to the coffee. Dustin was already at the door and out of it. In a hurry to get to the airport and pick up their new friend. Hunter followed at his own pace getting in and sliding into the driver's seat.

"Somebody in a rush?" He inquired innocently as he drummed his fingers on the dashboard before putting the key in the ignition.

Dustin shrugged slightly. Putting on one sock before...

"I don't want to be late . . . For once . . . well not exactly once- but you know what I mean."

Hunter gave his head a solid shake.

"Not entirely." Backing out of the driveway. He looked over his shoulder at his best friend. He made a left and started toward the entrance to the freeway. Dustin was lost in thought so he barely heard the music blasting from the speakers.

"So did Van ever mention his sister?" Dustin glanced toward Hunter's direction a moment before taking a sip of his coffee. The warm, feeling of a hot cup of coffee bringing back memories of him and his Dad, getting breakfast after a practice run out on the track. They'd go to this place two blocks from his house and just sit there. Talking. It was the second best part of the day.

"Nope. Speaking of," Hunter beeped his horn at a wild car as he switched lanes, " what's her name."

Hunter had needed to turn down the volume so neither would have to shout their answers back and forth.

"McKenna. McKenna Shields."

"Huh . . . " Dustin was just about to ask what Hunter had meant exactly when he said "huh" but never got a chance because he saw their exit.

"Hey! Get into that lane, there's our exit!" Hunter snapped to attention at Dustin's hurried voice. The car swerving a hard right. They slowed down and after about five miles started into the entrance of the Airport.

"Woah...it's big." Dustin was looking in twenty directions attempting to soak in all the confusion surrounding an airport.

"You never been to an airport?" Hunter was mildly amused at Dustin's gaping mouth.

"Nah. I have never been to this one. The one I have been to was a lot smaller. Maybe we should park somewhere over there."

Pointing to a sign that had said "parking garage".

They parked and gradually made their way inside the massive building. It was teeming with life. All sorts of passengers and non-passengers were coming and going past the two. Sometimes one or two would push them out of the way, in a hurry to get somewhere. Teenage girls and business people alike attached to their cell phones like glue. Creating an even larger noise than there might have been.

They walked toward the escalators and took a left.

"Think she arrived yet?" Dustin asked his friend. Searching the people. But not really knowing what she looked like.

"Probably..."

A girl walked right past Hunter bumping into him. She laughed as she continued to go to the direction of baggage claim.

"Hey watch it!" Hunter yelled at her. She merely waved her hand in dismissal. "Who do you think you are!"

Now he was getting angry. An older woman in A blue skirt/suit was running to catch up to the girl. She stomped her foot in aggravation.

"MCKENNA! MCKENNA! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME YOUNG LADY!"

It was the two boys' turn to blink, in confusion. Dustin stopped the woman, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Was that McKenna Shields? We're looking for her."

The older woman sniffed in frustration. Her eyes carefully taking notes.

"Yes . . . Are you-" She had started but then Dustin stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Dustin Brooks. We were instructed by Kiana to pick her up from here."

"Ah yes. I remember now. Good . . . good. You can take that bloody witch off my hands. Have fun." Then the woman, huffed, turning back and starting toward another entrance as someone over a loud speaker spoke of a leaving plane.

"Guess she had a plane to catch." Dustin gave his pal a shrug as he started toward baggage claim to speak to McKenna.

"I think she's the witch." Hunter snickered as he followed Dustin.

McKenna brushed her hair out of her dark brown eyes as she slid an elastic around her hair, twisting it up into an odd, ponytail.

She sighed loudly, leaning her back on the brace of a structure. All, the while, looking for her pink bags. Cringing at the high-pitched squeal of her babysitter from the institution. She shook her head. Not like she had been asked if she wanted to come back here . . . when did she ever have a choice for the past ten years? Somebody tapped her on the shoulder and she set herself in stone mode. Her feelings had been damaged for so long, that she felt she could not be able to hope for any sort of feelings ever again. Especially at the hands of that babysitter from hell. Expecting the worst, she twirled slightly. Her breath caught in her throat. Amazed that it hadn't been her sitter.

"Who are you?" She asked in high sarcasm as she glanced unsure at them. Her hands folding over her chest.

Dustin's jaw dropped. He didn't answer hers but asked one.

"Is that color hair real?" In slight shock, the five-foot-three-inch girl, in jeans and pink shirt, with raven hair and dark brown eyes resembled nothing like the picture-perfectness of her siblings. Her siblings carried the blue-eyed-blond-hair tradition that ran in the family.

"Yes." She snapped losing her cool. "Why? Cuz I don't look like my siblings? Believe me I am glad."

Hunter causally made his way to the duo.

"Hey can just get your bags and get going?" He slid his hands in his pockets, a look of boredom crossing his face. McKenna returned his gaze with a 'put off' look of her own.

"Whatever." She saw out of the corner of her eyes, her bags,

"Ooh!" struggling against the others waiting, she grabbed her small duffle bag. When she returned Dustin looked surprised.

"Is that all you got?"

"Yep."

McKenna didn't know what to think of the two of them. So she calmly, mutely, followed them as they went to the garage and then slammed the door shut. Making sure they understood how annoyed she was at the present situation.

Dustin didn't know how to help her. He thought maybe she just needed her space and he gave it to her. After all it would be hard to explain why she was temporarily staying at his house instead of being with her own family.

Hunter was none too happy about the argumentative tone she held, so he bit his tongue and said nothing.

Half way home she broke the silence.

"So Van, how's our precious family." Venom pressed into each and every word. Hunter who'd been drinking, his cold coffee, spit it out hastily, coughing violently.

"You think I am your brother?" He hadn't meant to sound angry. Dustin twisted so that he and McKenna were facing one another.

"Aren't you?" Fear . . . no panic slowly creeping up into her voice.

"No." Was the sharp answer.

"But...but...you've got blond hair just like..."

McKenna wiped tears out of her eyes. Or at least that's what Dustin had guessed. He saw her worried expression.

"We're not kidnaping you, if that's what you're thinking..."

They were about a block from Dustin's house.

"Really . . . I don't care." She tried to act indifferent. "Then who are you?" Unable to resist for long. She started to relax a little. She hadn't been ready to face her siblings quite yet and if she had to she would beat them boys, senseless.

Hunter, gave her a wave with his hand before returning it to the steering wheel.

"I am Hunter, this is Dustin." Pointing with his thumb to the one in yellow.

"Oh . . . " Was all she said to them both.

Hunter then continued with,

"I work with your brother-" Was all that he could get out of his mouth before McKenna screamed in anger and without warning orbed out of the car, to the sidewalk. Dustin and Hunter's mouths played agape. Dustin said:

"Woah that was cool."

As Hunter hit the brakes and it halted with a loud screech as he said, "now I know why her babysitter thought she was a witch." Then both jumped out of the car.

McKenna had landed off of her feet on the sidewalk with a thud. She scrambled up as she saw them heading her way.

"Back off!" She yelled to them both. Shaking her head in refusal. "I am not going back to them... and you can't make me."

Dustin and Hunter stood six feet from her on the sidewalk.

"What are we going to do now? I am pretty sure she refused to get back in the car!"

Hunter's glare didn't evoke any response from the young teen as she stood there. Usure of her or their next play.

"Well dude you did kinda make a bad move." Dustin pointed out, "you shouldn't have mentioned you worked with her brother."

"Golden boy's right." McKenna responded, " but what's worse is neither of you said whom ya was."

Dustin took a step towards her and she took a step back. Hunter grabbed Dustin's shoulder. He gave Dustin the 'don't move' look.

"She's got to come to us-not the other way around."

Dustin went from her to him than back to her.

"It's not like we were planning on playing you." Dustin's eyes spoke truth but she didn't believe that she could trust in him.

While Hunter huffed before said,

"It's not like you asked."

McKenna shifted, her feet aching to flee the scene. Unlike the carefree attitude that Hunter and Dustin were expressing.

"Why don't we start over? My name's Dustin Brooks, this is Hunter Bradley." He held up his hands, palms up. Slowly drifting towards her. She hadn't moved back, something was telling her, inside, not to fight them . To give them the chance that they deserved. He held out his hand and she accepted. Then took a look past Dustin to his friend.

"I am sorry about-" She started to say feeling some remorse for causing trouble.

"Orbing away from us-"

"No problem, dude it was kinda cool!" Dustin exclaimed. The two realized that they had not let go of each other's hands. Reluctantly she dropped her hand from his. It was an innocent and sweet moment.

Right up until the kelzaks appeared surprising the three. McKenna screamed, from the disruption, not fear.

They quickly surrounded the three, giving them no way out but to fight. Dustin had to shove McKenna behind him in order to protect her. He had no idea if she, like her siblings, was a decent fighter but he was not willing to put her life on the line.

Dustin started to attack them and checked to make sure Hunter was doing all right. Hunter was losing bad to the red and black freak.

"Hunter watch out!" McKenna yelled. Enough was enough and McKenna found she had a strange urge to fight off these goons.

Cartwheeling to Hunter's rescue she landed and struck the first and hitch-kicked the second. But it was to late before either could stop them the kelzaks had what they came for!

"NO!" both yelled. Running towards where he had stood moments ago. The kelzaks disappeared and McKenna broke down crying.


	4. Chapter three

"NO!" both yelled. They had run towards where Hunter and the kelzaks had stood only moments ago. McKenna broke down, sobbing. She was beyond confused. Nothing seemed right.

"Wha-wha-what happened? Where'd they take him? Who were they?" Many questions ran through her mind. Dustin knelt next to her shaking form and gave her a hug. His chin resting gently on top of her head. He sweetly hushed her, racing, fluttering, mind.

"It's a long story . . . I will tell you . . . but first let's get you inside where it's safe." She tried to stand with the help of his hand but her knees gave out and she landed right back where she was. Paralyzed with fear and misunderstanding.

"Here." he said, "let me carry you inside, okay?"

She nodded blankly as he picked her up and they started toward the car. He opened the backseat door and gently placed her down on the seats. Her eyes started to feel heavy. She moved onto her side and laid slightly curled up.

Dustin sighed as he put a coat, probably Hunter's, around her shoulders. An attempt to give her some warmth. Then lightly, he shut the door and got into the driver's side and restarted the car, shutting his own door, driving the block to him and his dad's house.

There was no car in the driveway, thankfully, he wasn't ready to try to explain this all to his father. Dustin shut the car down and made his way to the back passenger's side-door. Carefully picking up the sleeping, innocent form. He held her in his arms as he walked up the path to the front door, put his key in the lock, and unlocked it. He didn't even take the keys out of the door as he walked past the living room to his bedroom and placed her on his bed.

Then after making sure she was covered up and not cold. He finally made his way to a phone. Dialing Cam's number.

"Cam dude," his voice holding dispair "...we gotta talk...get the others...now please Cam..." With all the panic in his voice he had been surprised the others hadn't arrived quicker as he shut the phone off. Pacing his way to the kitchen he filled the kettle and put on some water. Knowing Cam liked tea as well as Tori, while Shane preferred coffee. After he poured some water into the coffee pot and started to make twelve cups of coffee. They were going to need it. Finally he sat in his huge fluffy chair in the living room, assuming his friends would be there momentarily. But, truthfully, it wasn't until he heard the door bell ring and a slight knock before the others stood in front of him did he let out a real sigh...

"What happened?" Cam was always the first one to speak not exactly towering anyone but his scowls might to some seem fierce and menacing. It took a moment before Dustin realized Cam hardly wore his glasses anymore...Dustin's guess was he got contacts or like super man he hadn't really needed them but it was a mere disguise. Since Cam was full of surprises the last thought seemed the most appealing.

Tori was dressed as if she had been planning on going to the beach. He reminded himself later to apologize for taking her away from that.

Tori slid by the boys and wrapped her arms around Dustin's shoulder's.

"Dustin you know you shouldn't leave your door unlocked." She said quite motherly, to him. Looking up at Shane for assistance. Shane tossed the keys over to Dustin.

"Ya man it's bad." Dustin caught them as Shane mustered a response. Dustin almost laughed. Shane had changed so much since this whole double responsibility took place. He even wondered if it had been too much for Shane's brain. But a quick glance, seeing even Shane in normal attire made him feel like he'd made a larger deal about this than maybe he should have.

"Where's the girl?"

"Where's Hunter?"

Twin questions were given at the same instant. Dustin still looked heavily dazed. Cam folded his arms as he leaned against the frame of the doorway.

"I made coffee and tea . . . there's probably sugar around here somewhere . . ." Dustin pretty much left it off at that. Cam saw that as a signal and pulled himself from the scene long enough to go into the kitchen. Minutes later coming out of the kitchen with a tray holding sugar, two teas and two cups filled with coffee.

"I grabbed the milk for you Dustin." Cam told him as he sat down in a chair opposite of Dustin. The others following his lead. After everyone had grabbed a cup they watch and waited for what had been so important.

Dustin followed the rim of his cup with his finger. Around and around and around and around. After several seconds of hesitation he said,

"She's in the other room, sleeping-had quite a trauma today. she said when she awoke she'd help us track Hunter down. Hunter's been captured..."

But in truth McKenna had been up three minutes earlier listening in on the conversation in a vain effort to understand all this hocus pocus confusion. Something didn't feel right to her. She wasn't quite sure what as of yet but it concerned her greatly. That's when the world started to get murky. She could see a picture forming of Hunter, trapped, his energy being taken away by an unknown sorceress. The wicked one's laughter causing McKenna to shiver. He was dying and that struck a nerve with her as her astral form hovered near him. She had grown partly used to the sensations that came with this gift.

Hunter, at least in her so-called dream, saw her. An unsure look plastering his scowling face.

"Help!"

The sorceress lips moved but McKenna couldn't hear, as the world swam once more.

Hunter had asked for her help. So she would do everything in her power to save him. McKenna struggled to regain consciousness from her devouring sleep. Dustin and Hunter's words echoed in her brain:

"Trauma . . . trauma . . . trauma . . . help . . . " With a blast of wind knocked out of her she finally slammed awake.

Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the room around her. It was no longer Dustin's but her very own she shared with another teen at the institution. She tore off the covers to reveal the traditional starch white pants and shirt combo that were issued by the government. Tears formed slowly as the dream or replay day made itself gravely known to her. Someone walked up behind her and she tensed. However it was a friend who gave McKenna a hug.

" Good Mornin!" Lexa Courier shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear. She giggled as she tackled McKenna. McKenna didn't laugh though. Her dismay over the events, which was supposed to go down within twenty-four hours dimmed her excitement.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy? You're leaving today!" Pulling McKenna's wrist in an attempt to get her up and excited about the upcoming events for the day. McKenna controlled the pain in her wrist from the contact made by her pal.

A strong wave of emotion swept over Lexa. She immediately stopped playing and sat on the bed, holding a pillow to her chest. She waited patiently, watching McKenna taking deep breaths. It was at least a minute of pure silence before McKenna spoke.

" A Ranger's going to die today when I get attacked while being taken home..." McKenna's voice held sorrow

Lexa's shocked face made the headlines. Lexa had always fantasized about having a Ranger come and rescue her from this place. Quietly she nodded her understanding. Her eyes suddenly found the white bedspread much more interesting. As she toyed with the fringe at the edge.

"Think about it this way. You'll get to stop this killing...unlike the others that have plagued you. You can help."

Her voice cracked with tough emotion.

McKenna stared back thoughtfully. Finally swinging her legs to the edge, she stood away from the cot that was her bed. Her white, tank top pajama showed cuts all along her wrists and the arms revealed blue-purple bruises from the many fights she had been in. Ashamed of her appearance McKenna hurried to pull her pink shirt over the tank top. Then wiggled out of her pajama top tossing it on the floor in an effort to relieve some of her pain.

Lexa's mouth was drawn into a hard line. She jumped off the bed and placed her hands on her friend's. A look of trepidation passed.

"You...you promised you would stop..."

McKenna hushed her friend as she pulled from the gentle grips. Pushing Lexa away. She shook her head, glancing around for her dark brown skort and matching vest. She riffled through her stuff and found her white back pack.

"I gotta start packing." Ignoring her friend's plea.

"McKenna! If they see those cuts . . . they'll keep you here." Lexa half whispered. For an instant their eyes met. After all had been said and done, it was easier to drain the cruel pain from the beautiful red, glistening cuts than to live remembering all those people asked for her help and she couldn't be of any assistance. Finding her hidden rage, McKenna hit her pillow until she felt better. Out of breath she stated:

"In case you haven't noticed . . . I've slowly started to die the moment I was brought here . . . and unlike you it wasn't a pleasant ride. First my siblings pinned me down while my brother called nine-one-one . . . followed by a horrible ordeal with the emergency people . . . Truth is my sibling's hate me! They don't even want me home! If I tell them about my dream or whatever it is with that Ranger getting killed" McKenna sighed loudly, "they're never going to believe me...I don't even believe that the Rangers will..."

Patiently Lexa waited until her friend had been done, pitching her fit.

"Do you remember anything? That might be the key to getting the Ranger's to believe you?"

McKenna shook her head. Her hopes dashing away. She contiued to stuff her notebooks in her backpack. Then attempted to zip it up but only ended up breaking the zipper. Lexa went to her side of the room and fished her rose messenger bag. Silently she held out the bag.

"You sure?" McKenna asked. After a slight nod from her friend she held the bag close.

"Hurry before they come!" Was Lexa's urgent whisper. They stuffed the bag to it's full capacity. Two-no three notebooks, the book **_The Three Musketeers_** and a glass dolphin that Lexa had given to her on her birthday.

All of the sudden the door was recklessly slammed open! Both girls caught there breaths as they swallowed their hopes. A man came in. Marching forth and caught McKenna's arms in his bruising grip adding to the mixed pain she was already receiving.

McKenna winced, struggling against him.

The older man laughed, highly amused. He inspected her suicidal attempts and sneered.

"What's this...only a sick person would continue this childish act! You are not to leave the premises. You have failed your Judgment Day. It has found you guilty and sentences you to a year of absolute solitude.

He through her bag into the wall and it clattered to the ground. Lexa held in a gasp as he glanced in her direction. Forcing her to avert her gaze in respect.

"You I will deal with later." He dragged his captive out of the door and down the hall. Sadistically grinning as her enemies watched her charade dissipate. At last they came to the solitude rooms. Ten feet by ten feet. The walls made of stone giving a dungeon like appearance to it. She gasped in pain as they stood in the cold room. Her wrist throbbing as his touch burned her.

"You can't keep me here! People need me!" It was a last try at saving a life that was meant and had asked to be saved. What she got in return for her plea was a sinister laugh that terrified her to the bone.

He slapped her and she hit the ground. Getting beaten and not being strong enough as a sorceress taught her when they punished you took it laying down. Her cheek was painted red. He wanted to beat on her more. But he had other plans. His mind reached out to hers and she held her head desperately in her hands.

"I told you, give me what I want and I will set you free!" He roared. His foot connecting with her diaphram and she gasped, out of air. Her mind went blank. They had never been this bad. Even when she had figured out that this wasn't a normal psych instituion.

"I can't. I don't have the seventh ninja morpher!" She refused to cry even as she cowered before him. He left her without another word. He had work to do. Spells to create. He would have the morpher if it was the last thing he did.

McKenna sat up very slowly. Her ribs aching. She grasped the silver chain that held a ninja symbol with a pink stone attached. How long had she hidden it? Too long. It was the bargaining chip to save that Ranger's life and so she would find a way to play it.


	5. Chapter four

McKenna was woken up by the loud sound of a bell ringing. Dizzily she opened one eye and then the other, groaning. She rubbed her midsection in hopes to relieve all the pain she felt She lay there on the cold floor for several aggravating seconds. Finally she boosted herself up and tried to clear her spinning eyes.

McKenna knew that this time it was serious. She couldn't allow another Ranger to die. That wasn't in her book. With emotion images of a past Ranger who had died, Kendrix, throbbed in her mind. She washed the memories away with a wave of her hand. This boy…Hunter would not die. That she was sure of because she had seen herself there but then again it wasn't the first time. Most likely it wouldn't be the last.

Down the hall several feet away lay the man who had disgraced McKenna with his harsh actions. He slept none to well. Tossing and turning. His dreams of the rangers and the morphed that would bring the rangers powers back to them, plagued him. He turned over and dozed off into a deeper sleep once more. His mind told him that if he let this get away the evil of the galaxy would be doomed. His master had told him to break the girl, but she was a ready made Ranger, and they are usually never broken down.

Lexa had a secret to share with McKenna. One that would only draw them closer together. However she didn't think she would ever get a chance to explain it because her 'friend' would probably never find her.

Hours later Leden got up and out of his bed. He swung his feet til they reached the floor. He knew McKenna's weakness; Lexa. The answer had come in a dream that terrified yet excited him. Yes, he would use Lexa to tame McKenna.

The door opened and poured light into the dungeon-like room. McKenna struggled to sit up as rough hands pulled her to her feet. She staggered momentarily but was able to regain her strength.

"Hello McKenna."

The evil voice spoke with mock sweetness.

McKenna choked back a sob.

"I don't"

"Yes," the voice said smoothly, "I know you claim you don't have anything of value but I do."

He then waved his hand showing a picture of Lexa bound in a subdivision part of the institution. Water was seeping in and in a short period of time Lexa would lose all air and drown.

McKenna felt a surge of energy rush through her as she tried to strike Leden. The pairs of hands however kept her from such actions.

"You'll never get away with this! She's just an innocent." McKenna was dragged dow nthe hallway and to the subdivision. Kicking and screming she put up as much of a fight as she could. In the end she was thrown into the room and stumbled in the waster that wasa up to her shins.

"Sit" Leden ordered, putting pressure on her shoulders forcing her to stay down. Leden's foot soldiers took quick care of her and tied her hands together than bound them to the chair behind her back. Her legs were also separately chained to the wooden chair. As much as she gave them a hard time it looks as if they had won.

"You might have made a good Ranger" Leden said with a chuckle. His hand reaching out to caress her cheek. She immediately took action and bit his hand. He yelped bringing his hand back to his side, inspecting the bite mark.

"That wasn't very polite." he spoke calmly though rage could be seen. He turned to the guards, "double the water shoots."

Was his distinct order. McKenna looked on in horror as the water flew in with twice as much force.

"Good night lil miss ranger." He stated , his evil laughter reaming with her even after he had left the building

"Lexa!" McKenna shouted urgently, "LEXA!" It was no use her friend was out cold.


End file.
